


Time To Move On

by TheBarfly001



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade Ranger decided to park near the runway instead of on the cliff one night. Little did he know that someone very close to him understood his inner turmoil. *Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Move On

Blade parked himself near the end of the runway, looking up at the night sky. The stars looked even more beautiful than they'd ever been. They twinkled and flickered with such grace that Blade was awestruck. "It's so remarkable.", the red helicopter whispered to himself. "Yes, it is.", a deeper voice whispered behind him. Blade spun around, revealing Windlifter directly behind him. The green helicopter looked at Blade with unflinching eyes. "What are you doing here, Windlifter?", Blade asked him quietly, "Shouldn't you be resting your rotors?" Windlifter replied, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. "I'm always okay.". Blade defended, "I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all." "You get fresh air every night.", Windlifter countered, "I know why." "Why then?", Blade asked rather coldly. 

Windlifter took a deep breath. He replied, "You keep blaming yourself for that accident." Blade immediately widened his eyes and rolled back a little. "Don't you tell me what to blame myself for, Windlifter.", Blade snapped. "Please.", Windlifter beckoned, "You cannot keep suffering like this. If you do, you will be suffering instead of living. You know that." Blade just sat there, taking in all of those truthful words. It took a few moments for them to sink in. When they did, tears started to well up in his eyes, as he realized that Windlifter was right. Blade turned away from him and started to weep softly, not wanting to wake up the others. Windlifter rolled up beside him, but Blade tried to push him away. Windlifter whispered, "Don't be mournful." Blade started to push even more. 

Then Windlifter did something that made Blade stop pushing him away. He put his nose against Blade's and started to nuzzle him with some affection. Blade jolted a little, but he soon calmed down a notch. "Shhhhhhhh…It's okay, Blade." Blade backed away, trying to figure out why Windlifter was doing this. Windlifter explained. "I saw how empty you were without him. I know I can never replace him, but….." He was cut off by Blade putting his nose on Windlifter's and closing his eyes in gratitude. This made Windlifter nuzzle him even more. Around the corner of the hangar, Dipper was trying to sneak some oil from the fridge, when she noticed Windlifter nuzzling Blade. She gasped quietly in surprise. But then she warmly smiled. "Aw, how sweet.", she whispered. Changing her mind about the oil, she rolled away, only to accidentally knock over the fridge. It fell with a loud clatter, and she bolted off. "Who goes there?!", Maru shouted in the distance, holding his blowtorch.


End file.
